militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
4711th Air Defense Wing
|allegiance= |branch= |type= Fighter Inteerceptor and Radar |role= Air Defense |size= |command_structure=Air Defense Command |current_commander= |garrison= |battles= }} The 4711th Air Defense Wing is a discontinued United States Air Force organization. Its last assignment was with the 30th Air Division of Air Defense Command (ADC) at Selfridge Air Force Base, Michigan, where it was discontinued in 1956. It was established in 1952 at Presque Isle AFB, Maine as the 4711th Defense Wing in a general reorganization of Air Defense Command (ADC), which replaced wings responsible for a base with wings responsible for a geographical area. It assumed control of several fighter Interceptor squadrons that had been assigned to the 23d Fighter-Interceptor Wing, including two Air National Guard squadrons mobilized for the Korean War. In early 1953 it also was assigned six radar squadrons in Maine, Vermont, and New York and its dispersed fighter squadrons combined with colocated air base squadrons into air defense groups. The wing was redesignated as an air defense wing in 1954. In 1956, as ADC prepared to implement the Semi-Automatic Ground Environment (SAGE) air defense system, the wing lost its combat components and moved to Selfridge, where it was discontinued. History The wing was organized as the 4711th Defense Wing at the beginning of February 1952 at Presque Isle AFB, Maine as part of a major reorganization of ADC responding to ADC's difficulty under the existing wing base organizational structure in deploying fighter squadrons to best advantage.Grant, C.L., (1961) The Development of Continental Air Defense to 1 September 1954, USAF Historical Study No. 126, p. 33 The wing assumed operational control and the air defense mission of fighter squadrons formerly assigned to the inactivating 23d Fighter-Interceptor Wing (FIW). The 74th Fighter-Interceptor Squadron (FIS) and 74th FIS, flying North American F-86 Sabre aircraftCornett & Johnson, p. 118 were at Presque Isle, while the 101st FIW's 132d FIS, flying Lockheed F-80 Shooting StarsCornett & Johnson, p. 123 was at Dow AFB, Maine, and the 134th FIS, flying World War II era North American F-51 Mustangs was at Burlington Municipal Airport, Vermont. The two dispersed squadrons were federalized Air National Guard (ANG) squadrons that had been attached to the 23rd FIW. The 27th FIS at Griffiss AFB, another F-86 squadron,Cornett & Johnson, p. 114 was transferred to the wing from direct assignment to Eastern Air Defense Force.Maurer, Combat Squadrons, p. 138. The support elements of the 23rd FIW's 23rd Air Base Group and 23rd Maintenance & Supply Group were replaced at Presque Isle by an air base squadron and air base squadrons were activated at Presque Isle and Burlington to support the fighter squadrons at those bases. The wing's mission was to train and maintain tactical units in a state of readiness to intercept and destroy enemy aircraft attempting to penetrate the air defense system in the Northeastern United States. In June, the 74th FIS converted to Northrop F-89 Scorpion interceptor aircraft, but by fall its F-89Cs had been grounded and the squadron was forced to convert to F-94 Starfires. In November 1952, the two ANG fighter squadrons were returned to the control of their states and replaced by the 37th FIS at Ethan Allen and the 49th FIS at Dow.Maurer, Combat Squadrons, pp. 176, 213 In February 1953, another major reorganization of ADC activated Air Defense Groups at ADC bases with dispersed fighter squadrons. Two groups were assigned to the wing and assumed direct control of the fighter squadrons, as well as support squadrons to carry out their role as the USAF host organizations at their bases. As a result of this reorganization, the 528th Air Defense Group activated at Presque Isle and assumed control of the fighter squadrons there, while the 517th Air Defense Group activated to command the squadron at Ethan Allen AFB.Cornett & Johnson, pp. 82–83 The reorganization also resulted in the wing adding the radar detection, control and warning mission, and it was assigned six Aircraft Control & Warning Squadrons (AC&W Sq) to perform this mission.Cornett & Johnson, p. 95Cornett & Johnson, p. 165–166Cornett & Johnson, p. 157 The 49th FIS traded in its F-80s for F-86s in the same month.Cornett & Johnson, p. 116 Meanwhile, the 75th FIS moved to Suffolk County AFB in October and was reassigned to another wing. In 1954, two of the wing's squadrons upgraded to radar equipped and rocket armed fighters. The 49th FIS received later model F-86D Sabres, while the 27th FIS converted to F-94C Starfires. In 1955, ADC implemented Project Arrow, which was designed to bring back on the active list the fighter units that had compiled memorable records in the two world wars.Buss, Lydus H.(ed), Sturm, Thomas A., Volan, Denys, and McMullen, Richard F., History of Continental Air Defense Command and Air Defense Command July to December 1955, Directorate of Historical Services, Air Defense Command, Ent AFB, CO, (1956), p. 6 As a result of Project Arrow, the 23d Fighter Group (Air Defense), replaced the 528th Air Defense Group at Presque Isle, while the 14th Fighter Group replaced the 517th Air Defense Group at Ethan Allen. In October, a second F-89 squadron, the 465th FIS, activated at Griffiss AFBMaurer, Combat Squadrons, p. 572 In preparation for the implemation of the Semi-Automatic Ground Environment (SAGE) air defense system, the 4711th wing lost its operational units in March 1956Cornett & Johnson, p. 165–166, 173 and moved to Selfridge AFB where it was discontinued shortly thereafter. Lineage * Designated as the 4711th Defense Wing and organized on 1 February 1952 : Redesignated as the 4711th Air Defense Wing on 1 September 1954 : Discontinued on 8 July 1956 Assignments * Eastern Air Defense Force, 1 February 1952 * 32nd Air Division, 16 February 1953 * 30th Air Division, 1 March 1956 – 18 October 1956 Components Groups Fighter Groups * 14th Fighter Group (Air Defense), 18 August 1955 – 1 March 1956AFHRA Factsheet, 14th Operations Group 11/6/2007. Retrieved March 2, 2012 : Ethan Allen AFB, Vermont, 16 February 1953 – 18 August 1955 * 23d Fighter Group (Air Defense), 18 August 1955 – 1 March 1956AFHRA Factsheet, 23rd Fighter Group 8/7/2008. Retrieved March 2, 2012 Air Defense Groups * 517th Air Defense Group : Ethan Allen AFB, Vermont, 16 February 1953 – 18 August 1955 * 528th Air Defense Group, 16 February 1953 – 18 August 1955 Squadrons Fighter Squadrons * 27th Fighter-Interceptor SquadronAFHRA Factsheet, 27th Fighter Squadron 7/22/2010. Retrieved March 8, 2012 : Griffiss AFB, New York, 6 February 1952 – 1 March 1956 * 37th Fighter-Interceptor SquadronAFHRA Factsheet, 37th Flying Training Squadron 12/11/2007. Retrieved March 3, 2012 : Ethan Allen AFB, Vermont, 1 November 1952 – 16 February 1953 * 49th Fighter-Interceptor SquadronAFHRA Factsheet, 49th Fighter Training Squadron 12/18/2007. Retrieved March 8, 2012 : Dow AFB, Maine, 1 November 1952 – 5 November 1955 * 74th Fighter-Interceptor Squadron, 6 February 1952 – 16 February 1953AFHRA Factsheet, 74th Fighter Squadron 2/26/2008. Retrieved March 3, 2012 * 75th Fighter-Interceptor Squadron, 6 February 1952 – 16 October 1952AFHRA Factsheet, 75th Fighter Squadron 2 /26/2008. Retrieved March 3, 2012 * 132d Fighter-Interceptor Squadron : Dow AFB, Maine, 6 February 1952 – 1 November 1952 * 134th Fighter-Interceptor Squadron : Burlington Municipal Airport (renamed Ethan Allen AFB), Vermont, 6 February 1952 – 1 November 1952 * 465th Fighter-Interceptor Squadron : Griffiss AFB, New York, 8 October 1955 – 1 March 1956 Support Squadrons * 75th Air Base Squadron : Ethan Allen AFB, Vermont, 1 February 1952 – 16 February 1953 * 85th Air Base Squadron, 1 February 1952 – 16 February 1953 Radar Squadrons * 127th Aircraft Control & Warning Squadron : Fort Williams, Maine, 16 February 1953 – 1 September 1953 * 128th Aircraft Control & Warning Squadron : Dow AFB, Maine, 16 February 1953 – 1 September 1953 * 655th Aircraft Control & Warning Squadron : Watertown AFS, New York, 16 February 1953 – 1 March 1956 * 677th Aircraft Control & Warning Squadron : Fort Williams AFS, Maine, 1 September 1953 – May 1954 * 679th Aircraft Control & Warning Squadron : Dow AFB, Maine, 1 September 1953 – December 1953 * 764th Aircraft Control & Warning Squadron : Bellevue Hill (later Saint Albans AFS), Vermont, 16 February 1953 – 1 March 1956 * 765th Aircraft Control & Warning Squadron : Charleston AFS, Maine, 16 February 1953 – 1 March 1956 * 766th Aircraft Control & Warning Squadron : Caswell AFS, Maine, 16 February 1953 – 1 March 1956 * 792d Aircraft Control & Warning Squadron : Ethan Allen AFB, Vermont, 1 November 1953 – December 1953 * 907th Aircraft Control & Warning Squadron : Syracuse AFS, New York, November 1954 – February 1955, Bucks Harbor AFS, Maine – 1 March 1956 * 911th Aircraft Control & Warning Squadron : Syracuse AFS, New York, June 1955 – 1 March 1956 Stations * Presque Isle AFB, Maine, 1 February 1952 * Selfridge AFB, Michigan, 1 March 1956 – 8 July 1956 Aircraft * F-51D, 1952–1953 * F-80C, 1952 * F-86A, 1952 * F-86D, 1953–1956 * F-86F, 1953–1954 * F-89C, 1952, 1953–1954 * F-89D, 1954–1956 * F-94B, 1952–1953 * F-94C, 1954–1956 Commanders * Col. Charles H. McDonald, 1 February 1952 – after Mar 1952Abstract, History of 4711 Def Wg, Feb 1952 – Mar 1952. Retrieved 13 March 2012 * Col. Norvel K. Heath, by Jul 1952 – 1952Abstract, History of 4711 Def Wg, Jul 1952–Dec 1952. Retrieved 13 March 2012 * Col. James O. Beckwith, 1952 – unknown See also * List of MAJCOM wings * Aerospace Defense Command Fighter Squadrons * List of United States Air Force aircraft control and warning squadrons References Notes Bibliography * Buss, Lydus H.(ed), Sturm, Thomas A., Volan, Denys, and McMullen, Richard F., History of Continental Air Defense Command and Air Defense Command July to December 1955, Directorate of Historical Services, Air Defense Command, Ent AFB, CO, (1956) * * Grant, C.L., (1961) The Development of Continental Air Defense to 1 September 1954, USAF Historical Study No. 126 * * * Further Reading * * * * Category:Four Digit Wings of the United States Air Force Category:Air defense wings of the United States Air Force Category:Aerospace Defense Command units Category:Military units and formations established in 1952 Category:Military units and formations in Maine